When a Sparrowhawk Cries
by Michiru Takamuni
Summary: Tenar wants more action in her life. When a strange mage appears in the Tombs, her life and her own values are put at stake. Will they change? Is this handsome young wizard more than what he seems?


When a Sparrowhawk Cries 

Arha looked up at the stars above. The cold that came with the

moon bit into her black clothes. The desert's raw temperture extremes

have become the norm to her, but she still hated how cold it could get.

She brushed back her hair with her fingers and sighed. Nothing seemed

to be exciting at all in the middle of a vast wasteland. Is this what

her life is supposed to be? Dying and being reborn to forever protect

the nameless ones? She sighed and sat down upon the icy ground. A white crystal

next to her shone in the moonlight and so she picked it up and brought

her treasure to her room with no windows.

She saw the man stir. Arha had kept him alive in the Painted

Room for some time now, but she didn't really know what to do with

him. She knew that killing him would bring her no satisfaction. Her

heart beat furiously in her pale chest as she clenched the tailsman she

stole from him. Why give it back to him now? He can't do anything in

it. He has no magic in his hands that he's used to help him get out of

here. But somehow...she knew she couldn't kill him.

Tenar. That's what he had called her. 'I am Arha..no, I am

Tenar.' She argued with herself in her mind. Now, she sat with him in

the tomb, ready to kill everything that she was raised on. Ged reached

out and touched her hair.

"Tenar, if you're ready, we'll leave now. The Nameless Ones are

strong, but they don't hold you here. Give me your hand. I can't see in

the dark," He said and I took it. I led him out of the Great Treasurey

and into the abyss.

Tenar laid with Ged in the Master's Chambers at Havnor. She

looked at him with loving eyes, but she knew he wouldn't stay with her.

He had already explained that he must leave, but she didn't want him to

go. She loved him too much. Ged stirred.

"Tenar, why aren't you sleeping?" Ged asked as he saw her bright eyes looking at him.

"I just am. Ged, I don't want you to leave. I love you too much

to see you go. Why can't you just stay here with me? We can go back up

into the mountains. We can build our own place of wood and stone. Then

we can live happy...together." Tenar whispered and Ged touched her

cheek.

"You know I can't do that. I am a mage. I go where I am called.

But, if you want me to, we can go back to the mountains. We can sail

the sea together. If that's what you want. I'll come if you call me.

I'll come back from the dead, if you called me." He said and kissed

her. She touched his cheek where the talons had set into long ago and

a tear ran down her face. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't

help it. Her heart had grown to love the older man. Ged pulled away

to look into her bright eyes.

"Tenar, we can't do this. I have to leave, but, I don't want

to." He said and she saw him cry. It wasn't like a regular man would

weep, but like a boy that had to leave his only love. This man that

had grown wise over the years, had suddenly become a teenager.

"Ged, Sparrowhawk, please, don't do this to yourself. I

understand that you must leave. I'm sorry that I made you this way."

Tenar said and embraced him. Sobs shook his broken body that was just

beginning to heal from their rough journey. His tears soaked her

breasts, but she took it willingly. Emotions like this were new to her.

Ged grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Tenar, I love you." He whispered into her ear and she nodded

her head. She knew he had to leave tomorrow, but she didn't want him

to.

"Ged, I love you too. When you leave tomorrow, I want you to know I'll always be with you."

She said and kissed him. They laid there in the master's chamber, holding what was left of their

adventure together.

Ged readied his boat for travel. The sun was warm against his

tan face as he looked at the great sea green abyss in front of him.

"Sparrowhawk!" He turned to see Tenar running toward him in a

beautiful blue gown. Her pale skin and dark hair glistened in the sun

as she ran down the stone steps to him. He embraced her and smelled her

scented hair for the last time.

"Ged, I--" Tenar whsipered, but he hushed her.

"It's okay. I understand how it feels to leave someone you

love."  
"I want you to have this," She said and wrapped his fingers

around a piece of cloth. "Don't open it until you leave. Promise me

that." He nodded and she watched him go. He turned and saw her wave

to him and he smiled. Ged waited to until Havnor left his sight and

then opened his gift. He smiled and tears welled up in his eyes. It was

a crystal statue of her that strung around a leather leash. The cloth

read in her native tongue "keep me by your heart, always. Love, Tenar."

He sighed and put it around his head and felt the white crystal cool

his skin. She'll always be with him, until the very end.


End file.
